


restraints

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Restraints, SKz Smut, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Voyeurism, lee felix smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: When a full moon falls on one of Felix’s ruts, you’re in for a long night.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 22
Collections: skz drabbles





	restraints

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

Felix was nothing like himself, the chains around his limbs clanking against the bolts every time he would forcefully sway his hips into the air. He could smell you even from inside the basement, the properly hidden space concealed from the world and made for his worst times of the year. Month by month would pass, the sky becoming more illuminated by the bright moon when it would turn full, initiating the time he was most powerful.

One step ahead of the universe, he could contain himself in the dim room, pouring sweat with hunger growling in his stomach. He always had the days mapped out - always, but even he couldn’t contain what was meant to come.

Although the basement was soundproofed, you could hear him. Tenuous whimpers pouring from his lips as his head reeled back into the wall, the sound cracking through the entire home. The cement walls were sturdy enough to hold him, the metal chains connected to the robust obstruction keeping him restrained and calm, but the sound of you pacing back and forth over his head was driving him insane.

Senses keen to every footstep, every particle of dust that floated before his eyes, the smell of your arousal between your legs - he was going mad. The thinnest of windows allowed in the outside light for him to keep track of the time, but the moon was nowhere in sight.

Your pacing subsided, the deepest growl you had ever heard come from Felix erupting up the staircase and into your ears. It was nearly impossible for a sound to make its way out of the basement. Your body leapt into the air, rushing through the door and down the steps to figure out what the commotion was.

The sound of a chain scraping across the hardwood flooring caught your perception first, your figure halting on the last step as you listened out for him. His whimpers had turned into pants, the sound of the saliva held in his cavity being smacked between his tongue and the roof of his mouth as he groaned. Your head slowly peeked around the wall separating the stairs from the room, the sight of him enough to make your knees grow weak.

His hand palmed at his hard length within his shorts, head tilted back enough for his bangs to flow at the sides of his temples. You could make out the vein in his forehead, the bulging vessel covered in a thick layer of sweat falling loose from his hairline and dripping past his cheek, falling from his jawline onto his bare chest. The single motion of the chain cracking from the bolt gave him the force to rip the fabric of his shirt from his torso in one go, the article now discarded a few feet away from his body.

You knew the scene, his fingers outlining his cock as his eyes shut tight, mouth agape and releasing soft moans. But this was different - his palm fixed over his throbbing member as his hips thrusted up into his own touch was more assertive. His body looked dehydrated after only being down there for a maximum of four hours, every vein in his arms protruding.

He humped against his hand, tongue glazing a thick coat of his saliva over his dry lips as your name lingered off his tongue, his hold on his covered cock getting tighter. His brows creased at the sound of your name coming from his own mouth, the wrist still enclosed by the chain rabbeting his skin as he fought against it.

You knew he could snap the other string of metal without much effort, moving fast as you wavered around the corner completely. His eyes shot open at the sound of your footsteps closer than when you were above. Your presence inside the home completely clouded his imagination, allowing himself to believe you were already there in front of him giving him what he begged for. His blown pupils read the same resolution you deliberated in your mind; he was having a rut on a full moon.

It was a rule that you didn’t come near him during the full moon. The decree never broken before caused your stomach to fill with butterflies, Felix’s daring gaze searing holes into you. His chin lowered towards his chest, eyes filled with darkness and lust as his tongue lapped over his bottom lip once more. His free arm rose, index and middle fingers paralleled and curving with a gesture.

“Come here, baby.” his deep voice croaked. You were doing more than hesitating, mentally fighting the urge between your legs as you watched his cock throb in his shorts without a single touch. “Come here, baby.” Voice demanding a second time - he had long lost his patience, each word separated by a distinct pause that you knew was a ticking time bomb.

“Don’t you want to help me?” he growled, his hand fastening around his cock as he pulled it from below the waistband of his shorts.

The second his warm touch heated his shaft, his head rammed back into the wall. You could see the pleasure on his face, the lonesome expression longing for you to get on your knees and wrap your mouth around him. His tongue poked at the corner of his lips, lids prying open with puppy-like eyes as he gleamed up at you. You could tell he was getting closer, his bottom lip lifting as the pace of his hand slowed.

“H-Help me, baby.” his voice became broken, your body shuddering from the change of tone. Instantly, you lowered yourself in front of him. The side of your folded legs between his brushed against his skin, the slim contact enough to make him hiss. His free hand rose to the air, fingers lacing into your hair and tugging at your skull until your sight was perfectly aligned with his. Eyes recollecting the blunt glare of Felix in heat, the extra layer of power in his irises flashed as the moon abruptly shined through the window, his drooling lips capturing your own with a grunt.

“Don’t we have a rule about you not coming down here? Hmm?”


End file.
